<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home for the Holiday by ramimedley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845513">Home for the Holiday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley'>ramimedley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring at his uncomfortable boyfriend Eugene was stuck at an impasse.  His mother expected him to be there for Thanksgiving.  Of course she’d extended the invite to include Merriell, but Eugene knew how it would turn out; painfully awkward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merriell "Snafu" Shelton &amp; Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home for the Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a sweet bit of pure fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do we have ta’ go?” Snafu whined, leaning back on the bed watching Eugene pack a bag. Scowling he looked at the uncomfortable clothes Eugene was currently packing.</p><p>They were going to Alabama to pay Mr. and Mrs. Sledge a visit and Snafu was fit to be tied. He didn’t want to do it. They always acted all fake, like they were good with him and Eugene, but in reality he knew they were hoping their beloved boy would hook up with some southern belle.</p><p>Staring down at the dress clothes Eugene was currently packing he cringed.</p><p>“I hate wearin’ that shit Gene,” he observed. “It’s damn uncomfortable and I don’ want ta do it.</p><p>Looking at Snafu's partially packed bag Eugene took notice of what was actually in it.</p><p>Looking up at him incredulously, Eugene quirked a brow. Pulling a battered sneaker out of Snafu's suitcase he questioned. “Where in the hell do you think you’re going to wear these?”</p><p>“They’re my favorites, Gene.” Snafu replied, reaching over to pull a t-shirt out of the drawer.</p><p>“Wait a minute,” Eugene asked, looking at Snafu. “Why are you taking this?” He asked dangling the t-shirt before his boyfriend.</p><p>“Because I don’ want to wear that fancy shit all the time, Gene” He grumbled, trying to grab the shirt back from him.</p><p>Looking down at Snafu’s suitcase, partially packed, he put his hands on his hips, leveling a stare at his man. “<strong>Unacceptable, try again</strong>,” he mumbled.</p><p>“What the fuck, Eugene” Snafu grumbled. “You know I don’ like goin’ there.” Searching his pants for a lighter he stepped over towards the balcony. “I can’t even believe you’re making me go.” Cracking the door he lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke outside.</p><p>“Can’t you just go and I’ll see you when you get back?” Snafu asked plaintively. “I don’ want ta be there.” He intoneated once again.</p><p>Staring at his uncomfortable boyfriend Eugene was stuck at an impasse. His mother expected him to be there for Thanksgiving. Of course she’d extended the invite to include Merriell, but Eugene knew how it would turn out; painfully awkward.</p><p>Staring at Snafu Eugene let out a sigh. “You really would rather be here all alone than go with me?” He questioned; voice filled with hurt.</p><p>Throwing a glance over his shoulder and looking down towards the ground Snafu responded. “I love ya Gene, but I don’ want to go to your parent’s house.”</p><p>Staring at him with blue eyes darkened, he took another drag off his cigarette.</p><p>“You’d rather I went without you?” Eugene asked, sadness evident in his voice.</p><p>“I don’ want ta spend the holiday without ya, Gene.” Snafu walked slowly towards him, cupping Eugene’s face. “But I’d rather spend the holiday here by myself than trying ta’ be somethin’ I’m not.”</p><p>Sighing Eugene looked at his soon to be husband. He loved him so much. Why couldn’t his parents just see that and accept it?</p><p>“What’ll you do while I’m gone?” Eugene questioned, slipping a hand across his neck. Running his fingers through those gorgeous curls; feeling Snafu lean into his hand Eugene sighed.</p><p>“I’ll watch football, drink, smoke.” Snafu grinned. “The usual.”</p><p>The thought of spending Thanksgiving without Merriell made Eugene get a sick feeling in his stomach. Yes he was expected to be at his parents and play the perfect son. Yes they had already bought them both plane tickets to Alabama. Yes he was partially packed and ready to go, but looking over at the man currently standing in the doorway finishing his cigarette, Eugene just knew. How could he spend Thanksgiving without the one thing he was most thankful for?</p><p>Looking at his suitcase contemplatively he glanced back over at Snafu.</p><p>Did he really want to leave him alone for the holiday? He’d be hours away in Alabama while Snafu sat here all alone. His only company their dog, Cher.</p><p>Did he really want to go? It would be a pain in the ass to explain to his parents why he couldn’t come, but the plain honest truth was he didn’t want to be away from Snafu for the holiday. He’d rather spend it in this small apartment with Snaf, probably burning a turkey and making a mess, but it would be worth it to just be there with him.</p><p>“There’s really no way I can talk you into going?” Eugene asked, gripping the back of Merriell’s neck.</p><p>Looking him dead in the eye, Snafu rubbed his hand along Eugene’s shoulder. “You know I’d do anythin’ for ya Gene.”</p><p>Wrapping an arm around his waist, Snafu continued. “If you really need me ta go, I will.”</p><p>Glancing down at the ground he continued. “But you know they don’ really like me.  You all would have a betta time if I stayed here.”</p><p>Sighing deeply Eugene weighed his pros and cons. His mother would be a pain if he didn’t come, but Snafu would be here alone for the holiday. Given the two situations he knew which he’d prefer. He’d rather be here with Snafu any day of the week than go home for a forced family get together.</p><p>Watching Snafu head over and start taking things out of his suitcase and storing them back in the drawers, he made a decision. He was not going to spend the holiday without the man he loved. Family be damned, he would spend Thanksgiving with his partner, his lover, his best friend.</p><p>Crossing over and wrapping Snafu in a tight embrace he watched those blue eyes light up.</p><p>“You gonna stay here with me, then?” He asked, interlacing his fingers with Eugene’s.</p><p>Smiling broadly, Eugene gave his hand a squeeze back. “Yeah, I think I will.”</p><p>Leaning in for a brief kiss he slid his hand around Snafu's neck. “So what’re we going to get up to while we’re here?” He teased.</p><p>“First things first,” Snafu looked at him seriously. “You betta come up with a damn good excuse why you ain’t gonna be there.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Eugene pondered. “I guess telling them that I would rather spend the holiday with my soon to be husband is out of the question?” He asked, grinning smugly.</p><p>Chuckling, Snafu tugged him closer by his belt loops. “You betta come up with some kinda ailment Gene.” He teased. Looking contemplatively he continued “but it can’t be so bad she wants to come here to take care of ya.”</p><p>Smiling broadly, Eugene replied “I think I’ll just tell her the truth.” Squeezing Snafu around the waist he leaned in for a sweet kiss. “That I’d rather spend the holiday with the man I love.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>